Hold On
by Organization13
Summary: Zack and Angeal are attacked during a mission. From there things begin to go down hill and Zacks life becomes in danger. Can Angeal save his student? Hints of AngealZack. please R&R!
1. Hold on

So I just got Crisis Core and my friend said I should write a fanfic about…..i cant beat sephiroth……

X-X-X-X

Angeal sighed seeing Zack fidget in his spot. He was as restless as ever.

The young cadet had just been promoted to SOLIDER 2nd class, and a mission came along with it. Zack had been so excited he barely slept all night and Angeal was surprised he was still hyper as ever. It wasn't Zack's first mission really, but he rarely went far from Midgar to do them. This one was on the other side of the of the continent.

"Zack calm down" he said turning the page in the book he was reading. "We still have 6 more hours to go" he said.

Zack groaned "Why is it so far away"

Angeal sighed "A mission is a mission" he looked back down at his book. He lost track of time but 5 pages latter he heard a thump. Ready to yell at his student he looked up. A smile appeared as Zack was fast asleep curled up against the wall.

He turned back to his book still smiling.

XoXoX

Four hours later the car had jerked not waking Zack but catching Angeals attention. He looked up on the final page of the book looking around the car. It jerked once more before slowing. He stood walking over to the driver. Pushing the curtain open he froze both drivers were gone. He looked they were heading straight for a group of trees no way the car would survive that.

He turned to Zack "Wake up!" he yelled attaching the buster sword. Zack jumped up eyes half closed blinking at Angeal. "Are we there?" he mumbled.

Angeal growled he did not have time for this quickly he lifted Zack up jumping out of the back of the car before it crashed into one of the many trees exploding. Zack watch wide eyed.

"No we're not there" he said setting Zack down and handing the teen his sword.

"What the heck happened?" Zack asked following Angeal as he walked the opposite way of the flaming truck.

"I have no idea but I saw a town a few miles back we can call from help their stay close I still don't know what attacked us" Zack nodded

"The drivers?" Angeal sighed

"Gone something or someone took them come on don't fall behind we need to find shelter before dark"

XoXoXo

Dark came faster than expected. Angeal found a small cave for the night using random things found around the forest he started a fire.

"Zack?" he looked around stepping into the cave. Zack wasn't in there. "over here Angeal" Angeal stepped back out looking around. "Up" he heard Zack laugh and turned around.

Zack squatted on the top of the cave smiling brightly. "You can see the sky" he said the stars lighting his face.

"Hm, come on we have to move early tomorrow if we can only move in daylight" Zack sighed jumping down.

XoXoXo

Zack woke up when it was still dark out. He looked around the cave seeing Angeal sleeping. He stood wondering what awoke him. Then he heard something shift outside.

"Angeal" he said softly

"What?" Zack jumped he expected Angeal to be asleep still.

"I think something's outside"

Angeal grabbed Zack's sword "Wait here" he said in a voice that said he better do as told. Before running outside.

Zack waited in silence. Then crashing of metal was heard outside. He froze knowing they were under attack. And he could do nothing.

-X-X-X-XEnd Chapter 1-X-X-X-X-

Soooooo I do have a plot for this those following Forsaken I'm working on it! I'm addicted to playing crisis core man! It's like crack

-Roxas


	2. A little while longer

Chapter two……..i don't know…sorry if the next chapter takes me along time I'm not feeling so well I miss my GF she moved so I've been really upset…...I Do not own Final Fantasy if I did I wouldn't have written this……onward….

XoXoXo

Zack sat listening to the swords outside clash loudly. Angeal took his sword leaving him with only materia thus defenseless. He looked around the cave nothing but Angeals book and the fire.

The swords stopped and the cave became silent once more. "Angeal?" Zack mumbled standing once more. Suddenly four cloaked figures ran in the cave.

They were in all dark green, black, and brown perfect for hiding in the forest. Each held a strange looking gun except one who held an even stranger looking gun who seemed to be the leader. He panicked even if he managed to disarm one of them he had no idea how to use the weapon. But then again he still had to fight.

Before he could get the chance the leader fired. Zack held his arms up over his face in defense. White lights surrounded Zack's body. He didn't bother to muffle his scream when the pain hit.

Zack whimpered between screams. It hurt so much it felt as though someone was ripping the skin off his arms off slowly. Though the shot only lasted seconds, the pain in his arms didn't fade.

He didn't notice that all four of the men where dead or that Angeal was holding him up.

"Zack come on! Zack!" he yelled looking over Zack's wounds. His arms where completely covered in blood twitching every few seconds. The cuts were odd shaped and deep very deep on one you could see the bone of Zack's arm every time her twitched. Zack whimpered softly

"Angeal" he whispered softly voice hoarse from screaming.

"I'm here…." He said rolling Zack onto his back. Zack whimpered again blood pooled around his arms and onto the rock surface . Angeal place a hand on Zack's forehead sighing. At the rate Zack wouldn't survive they had no supplies no bandages potions cures anything. Even if he used fabric from their clothes that would only last so long. Zack was going to die.

"Ange.." his name went unfinished when Zack's body jerked again curling upon itself. The blood was smeared over his and Angeals uniforms.

"I know it hurts Zack just….we will get help ok?" he said not sure what to say to comfort him. "Come on Puppy deep breaths"

The nickname did something Zack's breathing became slightly calmer. His body uncurled slowly. Angeal smiled sadly. Looking around the cave at the four dead body's he stood up. Walking over he pulled the cloak. He froze it was one of the drivers. Quickly he removed the others masked. The other missing man and two strangers.

"The betrayed us….." he said looking at the two ShinRa members. Zack whimpered again causing him to focus on the task at hand. He quickly checked over each man. Finding two potions and a cure materia.

Equipping the material he walked back over to Zack. The boy a deathly still and pale. Angeal quickly ran over kneeling next to Zack lifting his head off the ground. He felt for the pulse. After a few moments he felt one.

"Zack come on open your eyes" he mumbled knowing the Solider wouldn't. Zack's breaths were weak and fading as he lost more and more blood.

"Please work" he whispered casting the cure spell. He used it once more before using one of the potions. He smiled leaning against the cave wall. Zack was no longer as pale as before. The cuts on his arms depending on the severity they were at before were nearly gone. Zack would still be weak from the amount of blood loss but he would live and that's all that mattered.

Angeal fell asleep as the fire died out leaving the cave in darkness.

XoXoX

I suck at writing fanfics I really do……they go to fast……and there never long…….maybe ill try harder but sorry if the whole time your thinking "Man this writer sucks…."

Also those following Forsaken I want to finish this one first…..I really miss my girl friend im sorry guys if you like "oh noes it's a emo!" She was our Aerith in our cosplay group to…….well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

-Roxas


	3. Just for me

I finally got to writing this!

For HybridMaximum! Because I can! And she's cool like that.  
Ok so this is the third chapter I finally figured out the ending so if you want to know post a review asking me!

Yay chapter 3!

XoXoXoX

Angeal woke up when the sun began to rise. He looked around the cave before checking on Zack. He smiled brightly seeing Zack's color returned and he was now resting peacefully. The back of his hand stroked the side of Zack's face softly.

"Come on Puppy time to wake up" he said softly Zack moaned leaning into the touch.

"I don't wana" he mumbled in a child like voice.

"Come on Zack" he nudged the boy again.

Zack groaned forcing his eyes open "Angeal….what…ah…happened?" he winced at trying to move his arms. He couldn't put a coherent thought together.

"Don't push yourself. Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked moving to support Zack.

"we were attacked?" he asked not quite sure of his minds current state.

"Yes ill explain while we move. Can you stand?" Zack nodded, lying, with help he was on his feet and the minute Angeal let go he was back down groaning as he landing on his arms to brace the fall.

"Zack…." He sighed this moved and arm behind Zack and another though his bent knees lifting the teen with no effort.

Zack now being carried bridal style and blushing looked up at Angeal "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you what's it look like. You light" he muttered surprised by how much Zack ate he expect the boy to way a lot more.

"yeah" Zack muttered eyes falling closed ignoring Angeals comment.

"Still tired?"

"Mhmh" Angeal smiled

"Sleep we can talk latter"

The next time Angeal looked down Zack was asleep nuzzling his face into his chest. Zack had picked up the habbit after being injured on a mission. Only doing it when tired, injured, or knowing its ok.

'_Zack looks so young right now. To young to be in a situation like this.'_

XoXoXo

Zack woke up once he felt the warmth of Angeals body leave. He was place on cold solid ground and soon something soft moved under his head.

He forced his eyes open confused at the fact it was dark out. He clearly remembered falling asleep in the morning.

"So the sleeping Puppy awakes" Angeal said smiling at him.

Zack flexed his fingers smirking he jumped up into sitting position. Angeal jumped back not expecting Zack to have the energy.

"feeling better?" he asked joking. Zack smiled then frowned looking at the sky. "You slept all day I tried waking you this afternoon you tried to punch me so I left you alone after that"

Zack blushed brightly looking down "Sorry…you never told me what happened"

Angeal sighed "never got the chance you fell asleep"

"Oh yeah….so?" he asked wanting to know what happened.

"We were attacked I ran outside. There were about 3 guys harder then I though after defeating them I heard your scream." He closed his eyes for a moment "it scared me so much you kept screaming even after they had shot you"

Zack looked at him memories slowly returning "It felt like whatever they shot me with was peeling my skin off….."

Angeal wrapped an arm around Zack's shoulders pulling the boy close. "I know….it looked like it. Your arms where bloody and…..." he stopped not wanting to remember " I managed to find two potions and a cure so I healed you as best I could"

Zack nuzzled his mentor softly sensing the worry still deep in his mind "Do you know who they are?"

"ShinRa men"

Zack pulled away shocked at how his mentor sounded so calm "What?"

"Two of them were our drivers…..I think someone betrayed ShinRa and took a whole lot of people with him or her"

Zack looked at him even more shocked "Why us though? All we were going to do was fight a couple monster harassing a town"

"I don't know…."

XoXoXo

The next morning they set off the same time. Angeal hoped to make better time now that Zack could walk on his own.

Angeal yawned watching Zack jump from rock to rock ahead of him. They found a river near where they had camped and Zack suggested they follow it.

"Careful Zack!" he yelled as the teen almost slipped on one of the rocks.

"I know I know!"

Angeal sighed deeply this was going to be along day.

XoXoXo

Sorry no real action in this I promise I would update. In an all out war with my love life. So I got distracted writing this. I promise ill have the plot line up soon.

Hint for next chapter

Zack's on day 2 of 3

-Roxas


	4. I wont let go

I went to the mall today with Iruka and Yuffie we bought a pig his names TonTon we made his a MySpace and YouTube. So it was really random. We ran into other cosplayers Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara it was random beyond belief.

Ok so this is another chapter I'm hiding right now to write this.

XoXoXo

Angeal sighed as they made their camp for the night. Zack was asleep head in Angeal's lap. They still haven't found any food. It meant nothing to him with water he could last two weeks, his body was made for that. Zack on the other hand couldn't last more than a week , his body wasn't used to being from food very long. His thoughts drifted to Zack's questions the previous night. Why were the ShinRa men attacking them? If they hadn't made the first move he would have never found out they could have escaped.

Where they targets? If not then why in the bloody hell were they attacked?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Zack shift in his lap. Looking at Zack's arms he sighed again. The wounds weren't healing. The cuts were the same as the day before. It was weird and bothering him greatly Zack had the Mako enhancements which should of healed the wounds like it was nothing. But it didn't. Something deep inside his mind told him, something was wrong, but he ignored it.

Once again his thoughts shifted. He didn't sleep that night not wanting to move Zack, and wake him. He sat there thinking about what had happened the past two days.

XoXoXo

The next morning Angeal sighed not being able to wake Zack again he lifted the boy into his arms. He didn't mind carrying Zack the only difficult part was carrying both their swords. He had Zack's strapped onto his back along with his which was uncomfortable and heavy.

He sighed once more. Zack seemed to be tired since the attack when he was asleep he was impossible to wake and when awake he wanted to sleep. His thoughts went back the Zack's wounds.

_What if…._

He shook his head it was impossible if it was true it would have acted by now. He forced his mind to think of where there could be food out here.

XoXoXo

Zack's woke up to something oddly sweet yet not smelling in the hair, it smelled like food forcing his body to fully wake up it was nearly dark out. He blinked had he slept the whole day again?

"Glad to see someone finally decided to wake up" He sat up turning to Angeal who was offering a strange looking object. "Its food" he said when Zack looked at him confused.

"Oh thank you, I slept the whole day again?" he asked watching Angeal trying to figure out how the eat the food.

Angeal sat next to him taking the fruit from his hands "Yes you did you still tired?"

Zack nodded "I've gotten more sleep then I have in a long time and I'm still tired"

Angeal pealed the weird green layer of the food revealing a pinkish orange thing that looked a lot like a sponge. "Here eat it. I think it's just your wounds. If this continues Ill start to worry right now eat"

Zack looked at him taking a small bite of the unknown substance. He pulled away shocked "Its sweet!" to him it tasted like Apples and Strawberries.

"I'm not sure what it is but there is a ton of them all around the forest, the trees seem to go on for miles"

Zack smiled brightly before relaxing and eating the rest of the fruit. Angeal smiled. That was one problem solved. But seeing the still unhealed wounds he frowned.

XoXoXo

Zack awoke before Angeal the next day. He sighed standing and stretching his bones popping. He looked at his sleeping mentor and then the forest. Grabbing his sword he walked incurious.

The forest was beautiful flowers and birds were all around the trees were huge but branches nearly touched the floor creating a wide green leaf walkway. He smiled brightly was a large bird flew by blue magic behind it he chased after it.

After running a few minutes he fell to his knees coughing.

He was stronger than this along stronger. Why did he feel so weak?

Coughing more blood spattered the leaved on the forest floor, tinted a neon blue and green. Feeling too weak to even cough he fell on his side only whispering a plea for help before his world went black.

XoXoXo

The end…

Just kidding haha dude its 4am I have to sleep! Have to! I promise to update tomorrow. Promise Promise! Only If I get reviews I won't update until I get reviews….they give me reasons to write….

Goodnight

-Roxas


	5. Just please hold on

Chapter 5 I had a lot of problems with this chapter. Ok sorry for spelling/grammar errors I'm typing this late at night light off and my daughter sleeping next to me and also English is a second langue in my house. So yeah.

Thanks for reviewing people. I still am not sure how long I plan to write.

XoXoXo

Angeal groaned sitting up his back hurt from carrying the swords and Zack and sleeping on the graveled floor. He looked around the site jumping up. Zack was gone.

"Zack!" he yelled thinking maybe Zack had to go to the bathroom, or something like that. Nothing, no sound except the river and birds.

"Zack!!" he yelled again looking around the camp. He froze. Zack's sword was gone. looking down at where Zack had fallen asleep his saw the imprints in the gravel leading straight into the forest. He growled running into the woods. Looking around he saw no sign of the young teen. Nothing to help lead him were Zack ran off.

"Zackary!!" he yelled madly he hoped this was a joke and Zack was just messing around and would know his mentor was mad enough to use his full name. When there was no sign of anything Angeal began to worry.

So many What if's began to go though his head his panic doubled. He didn't notice the approaching creature until it was too late.

The large bird slammed into his back almost knocking him over before landing on a branch. Angeal growled looking at it and froze. A small keychain was in its mouth. The words on it read.

_SOLIDER_

_Second Class_

_Zack Fair _

It was a thing all Soldiers carried it just in case of an accident and bodies couldn't be identified. The bird cocked its head to the side before flying off. Angeal did the only thing he could he ran after it. Blue magic trailed behind the bird making it easy to track even if it was a lot faster than him. To focused on following the bird he wasn't paying attention to where he was running. In return he tripped over something landing hard on his chest and arms. The keychain landed in front of him and the bird flew straight up disappearing into the trees.

Groaning he picked the chain up sitting up. He stood and began to dust himself off he stopped looking at his pants spots of blood covered them. He turned around slowly the chain fell from his hand his world 

along with it. Zack was laying on his side pale sweat covered his body and he panted softly blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth.

"Zack……" he whispered dropping on his knees next to the boy. His minds thought back.

He was right Zack had been poisoned. He lifted Zack up carefully nearly dropping him when he cried out in pain.

"It's ok Zack It's ok It's just me." He whispered softly repeating the words until they reached the campsite. Laying the boy down. Zack moaned as Angeal placed the back of his hand against his forehead. "Hey . . . your hand's like ice," he mumbled, trying to bat Angeal's hand away. Angeal nearly cried in relief.

"Zack what happened how do you feel"

"I was running" he groaned "An fell I got so weak I don't know Angeal it hurts" he moaned softly whimpering. Angeal lifted Zack against his chest whispering comforting words. Zack could feel the other's heart beating. It was a calm, rhythmic sound . . . something that could lull him to sleep. . . . Like back home, when he had listened to the rain on the roof. . . . His eyes drifted shut.

Somewhere in this web of confusion, Angeal gripped Zack's shoulders. "Zack!" he called, his tone commanding. Zack needed to stay awake, if at all possible. But judging from his limp body, that was going to be difficult. Whatever was wrong, it was working fast. If Zack fell asleep his body would be defenseless against the poison and he could die.

The neon blue eyes opened again, but only partway. "This isn't my room," said Zack, his voice slurred. He looked to Angeal , the glassiness obvious. "Who are you, anyway? Does Dad know you're here?"

Angeal felt a pain in his heart. He seen this a few times in his life it was painful when it was just one of the men he commanded. He felt so helpless to ease the peoples pain all you could do was talk to them and play along with the delusion.

"Yes he knows I'm here, I'm here to help you get better okay?"

Zack relaxed "kay" he mumbled "I feel like I can trust you for some reason" he whispered.

Zack hissed in pain "Does Mom know?" he asked

What could be said to that? ". . . No, I don't think she does yet. Maybe you'll be feeling better before she comes back." Angeal lied he had to keep Zack awake for as long as possible.

"Okay." Zack winced again, then tried to look up at the older man. "So, you're gonna find out what's screwed up?"

Angeal griped Zack's shoulders. "Yeah I'm going to try okay? So can you tell me how you- Zack!" Zack whimpered coughing up more blood along with the strange blue green substance.

"Angeal please make it stop" he whispered back to himself. Angeal sighed Zack was in so much pain right now and in there currently situation he was going to die. There was nothing no one around for miles even if he ran it would take at least a week. Zack wouldn't make it. Nothing to counter act the poison and nothing to help him.

Zack was going to die. And he could do nothing to stop it.

XoXoXo

There Angeal found him. Sorry chapter was hell of short. I've been busy with my daughter and getting her ready for camp next month. I promise tomorrow's will be super special long! If you review………there like crack for me.

-Roxas


	6. Dont go

Chapter….I forgot I think 6….

I'm not sure if I'm going to kill Zack its tempting but I don't want to upset Angeal

XoXoXo

Neon blue eyes stared up at the darkening sky , glazed over, and a weak moan slid through the dry lips. The skin was still red, but the color was beginning to fade to a ghostly shade.

Zack was fading and fast. Angeal ripped the large piece of cloth from his pant leg dipping it into the water before folding it and placing it on the teens forehead.

He was having an argument with himself. He knew Zack wouldn't make it if they sat around and did nothing that was for sure. If they moved though there was a chance they could find help. But he was afraid if he moved Zack it would make him worse.

That's when it hit him. He looked over to the river. The water was like ice. He could keep Zack's fever down and move. He wouldn't move at fast as he would like but it gave Zack a better chance.

XoXoXo

The next day Zack wasn't looking any better not that Angeal was expecting him to. Carefully he put the buster sword onto his back leaving Zack's behind. Careful not the touch the wounds on Zack's arms he lifted the young teen into his arms before walking to the river.

"Forgive me Zack" he muttered before walking in once the water began to touch the boy he jolted moaning as it began to clash with the heat of his body. Slowly he stopped struggling and fell limp once more. Angeal sighed not sure if it was a good or bad sign. But the fact that Zack's chest still heaved up and down meant he was still alive and that was good enough.

XoXoXo

It wasn't until next morning they stopped. Angeal no longer had the feeling in his legs and Zack was shivering meaning it was time to move him out of the water. Angeal thanked everything that Zack no longer felt completely hot to the touch.

He sat in the sun laying Zack in the shade to keep him cool. His legs were turned a pale purple.

"You owe me puppy" he said softly. Try to warm his legs up. Zack let out a moan and his discomforts were forgotten.

"Zack?" he whispered kneeling next to the boy.

"Angeal……" he mumbled "Its hurts" he groaned whimpering.

"I know Zack I know you have to be strong okay? You're going to get out of this. You're going to be fine" He said stroking Zack's face softly, who leaned into the touch.

"I can't Angeal I can't" he sobbed.

"you have to Zack! Don't you dare give up on me!" he yelled Zack whimpered again a jolt of pain went though his arms causing him to cry out his back arching.

"Its ok……" Angeal said as the boy fell back down sobbing louder. He wasn't ready for any of this it was suppose to be a stupid easy mission. Zack wasn't supposed to be in pain, he wasn't supposed to be dyeing.

But he was.

Another spasm of pain shot through Zack's arms. He gave a brief start before slumping back into the rocks. His murky eyes now a pale blue looked over at Angeal.

"Angeal……why……why do you stay with me when you can make it out of this……" he mumbled. Looking up at the sky.

"What? Zack I wouldn't dare think of leaving you! When I took you in I made a promise to protect you until you were ready I'm not giving up now! And you shouldn't either!" he said voice wavering slightly.

That's when he saw it. The fever glaze in Zack's eyes. The pieces of hair framing either side of his face now were clinging to the clammy wet cheeks.

"Fight please Zack fight" he said hoping Zack was still in a right state of mind.

"I……will………" he said voice barely a whisper his eyes were half closed. He was afraid to give in. The poison was trying to drag him under. If he succumbed, he might never gain the surface again. He didn't want to die. He promised his parents to return when he made it to 1st. Now he had a promise to Angeal…but the darkness. It was comforting like a promise to make all the pain of the poison go away. Slowly his body gave into the losing battle.

Angeal looked at Zack as his eyes slipped closed. Zack's eyes were closed, an expression of pain gracing his silent features. It was agonizing to look at him. Then he went still. Angeal frowned waiting. Nothing Zack's chest didn't rise of fall.

Quickly moving he licked his fingers holding them over Zack's mouth. Nothing. Zack wasn't breathing. His fingers moved to the boys neck. Once again nothing. Zack didn't have a pulse.

Everything hit him full force. Zack was dead.

"Zack!"

XoXoXo

Omfg……I killed him?

Wait for next chapter to find out……I think he's dead……but then again in "Feathers" Reno was dead and he came back, due to some mouth to mouth from Zack and Vincent……………Ew………

-Roxas


	7. Come Back

After many threats and other problems I finally am updating this and I have another hangover no I'm not a drunk for one I can relax with Cloud since my daughter is with her dad for the next two weeks and I don't have much work this week so we got smashed last night.

I would like to thank d0rkgoddess for everything she reviewed every chapter for this story and has read all my other ones. Thank you!!

now with chapter 7!!

XoXoXo

Zack was dead. The one person he began to care for in his life died. Zack was the one who could make him smile in the worst of times. The one who made him feel like he wasn't some _thing_. He was the one Angeal grew to love. Sometime inside Angeal refused to give up he shifted closer to the boy tilting his head back he began CPR.

1...2...3...28...29...30 breath.

He looked at the boy, nothing. Start second cycle.

On the 8th cycle he began to lose hope, he knew there were tears leaking from his eyes making his face cold when the wind blew. He didn't care. All he cared was he failed the one thing he promised to do the on thing he swore, to protect Zack. A promise when he took the young boy in, even though it wasn't written and he wasn't forced to keep it he never broke his promise.

Now, Zack was dead and he couldn't do anything. Trying on last time he began the compressions counting to 30.

1...2...3...4...5...- About to reach six Zack's back arched as he gasped coughing he fell back against the ground. He was panting and coughing a little bit was from the fever but mostly his body trying to gain back lost air.

Angeal stroked Zack's hair pure joy filling his chest. Zack was breathing, he was coughing. He was alive. But he still had the promise to hold and Zack's blood was still laced with the poison. That wasn't there only problem they still had followers and he still hadn't figured out why they were after him. And the final problem, how to get out of this forest.

With no time to debate he lifted Zack genitally holding him close to his chest. He stood there a moment watching Zack pant harshly, it wasn't what he really wanted but he was glad. Zack was alive and that all that mattered.

XoXoXo

Two days latter. Angeal hadn't stopped walking for two days straight Zack was getting worse and worse by each passing hour. His veins had turned a sickly pale blue, Anneal could tell because Zack's skin had become so pale. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were flushed a pale pink. His lips were a bluish gray. To put it simply Zack looked worse then dead. He still had no clue where they were and where they were going, but all he knew was he couldn't stop, he had to keep going.

XoXoXo

On the forth day mid day Angeal collapsed from lack of food, sleep and water. Laying there he weakly turned his head to Zack who was panting on his side from were Angeal had dropped him.

He struggled to stand his legs shaking manging to get himself kneeling before falling straight back down. His body couldn't take anymore and with Zack getting worse and worse with each passing day and hour. It was over. He had tried and failed.

Thats when something hit him in the face. Barely having the strength he lifted the item up. It was Zack's solider tag. It shined brightly in the dieing sun. He heard foot steps slowly walking toward him.

"I found you" a female voice said it was soft caring and gentle. The last thing he saw was pale green eyes and blue hair, before passing out.

XoXoXo

Haha! Who is this new girl? Where did she get Zack's tag? Is she good or bad? Find out next chapter!

Thank you for waiting so long for this next chapter is going to be longer explaining why everything happened and who is chasing them.

-Ringo


	8. new people

Please PLEASE no more comments about my grammar my beta reader is sick and I'm retarded. My original language is German so English is horrible for me be glad I'm writing still you people are killing my confidence.

XoXoXo

Angeal groaned opening his eyes which he quickly shut as a bright light shined in his eyes. Slowly this time he opened it once his eyes adjusted he jolted up.

They were in some sort of house. It was a small hut like house. The roof was wood, but the walls were an odd material. He was laying on a bed next to him was Zack who looked slightly less flushed.

"So your awake" he recognized the voice from when he passed out. Turing to the open door he was a young woman she looked older then Zack but younger them him putter her age around 22 or 24. She had long blue hair which had a lighter blue streaks. One of her eyes was a forest green the other a strange purple, he could of sworn it was green. She blinked at him, it was green again.

"Hello? Are you feeling ok" she walked over kneeling eye to eye with him her eye purple again.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Sorry, you-you saved us?" She smiled brightly turning away, he outfit spun shortly after her making her look like a small child playing.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry I cant help your friend though I'm not familiar with the poison its unknown, I did give him something for the fever and it seems to be helping but it will only last so long his life is still in danger."

He looked at Zack. He looked the same except the pink in his cheeks had lessened greatly but he still looked on the edge of death. Looking back at the woman she blinked her green eyes curious.

"Your eyes..."

"They change I know, thats for latter though I never go either of your names" She said smirking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My names Angeal Hewly first class Soldier this is Zack Fair second class soldier hes my student"

She nodded seeming to be studying him to see if he was lying. She nodded once more before answering "I'm Kyara, you can call me Kye" She sat down on a stool smiling.

"Hm how did you find us?" he asked seeing Zack's key chain back on his belt.

"I followed you duh"

"How? I mean how did you even know we were out here?"

She smiled again. "He chased me in the forest. And I lead you to his body and gave you the key chain which you left. So I followed you to give it back"

He froze looking at her shocked "You can mean YOUR the bird?" She laughed pointing at the purple eye.

"Materia transform, ShinRa experiment 22349 Kyara" she said her eyes going dark "I was fused with a materia along with a lot of other people who hide around here, we worked together to escape and have been living together since then. I got the transform materia and it always picks the Blue Phoenix."

He looked at his hands sadly. "Why did you save us"

"Because were the reason your hurt" a new voice said. Kyara jumped up bouncing up and down

"Tai! Your back your back!" she squealed. A boy walked in her looked only slightly older then her. His hair was black except for the red tips his eyes like hers mismatched one blue one red which returned to blue every few seconds.

"Fire materia?" Angeal asked. The new boy, Tai nodded.

"Thats beside the point, you had a question?" He asked smirking as Kyara pouted at him.

"Yes why did you save me and Zack?"

"I answered that we were the reason your hurt." Angeal waited for him to continue. "like Kye said we ran from the labs were wanted so most people who come out here are hunters, ShinRa and so on. But lately and group of people made up of ShinRa soldiers who betrayed ShinRa has been hunting us trying to destroy us then move to other things. We didn't know you two were going to get pulled into it until they attacked Zack here at the cave" He finished taking a deep breath.

"How many of you are there?" Kyara was in the background counting on her fingers Tai waited for her to answer.

"about 15!" she said smiling brightly, she reminded him oddly of Zack.

Tai sighed facing Angeal again "Kyara get Elfe and Eian"

"The twins why?" He turned to her

"Just do it" She huffed putting her hands on her hips and spinning to leave. Tai faced Angeal once more "Mp up and Hp up twins they know were we can find Regen and Life also Cure" he said "were going to need them"

Angeal looked at him confused "what for?"

Tai's face went grim "A war, the ones who want us dead, they have the antidote for you kid and we want them dead giving you a reason to help fight"

Looking at Zack his jaw clenched before.

"alright ill help"

XoXoXo

Running out of names for the Materia OC's

If you want an OC in this fanfic send me a message or review the following info.

Materia

Name

Eye colors(both the solid and the one change one)

Hair style(has to relate to them like Kyara is blue phoenix blue hair and Tai is fire materia red highlights)

So thats that. Chapter 9 will be up shortly.

- Ringo


	9. Planning the attack

I'm sorry XD I'm planning to finish this in the next two weeks

First the story at the end ill explain why I haven't updated in like forever.

XxXxXxXx

"There camp site Is here" Raika, another one of the towns people and the navigator pointed out on a map. "From what Aisu and Kenage said theres about 70 of them."

Angeal nodded looking over the small area of the map. Kyara stepped in.

"So when do we strike?" she asked also looking at the map then Tai. Raika sighed turning to her partner Estrella.

"The boy, Zack was it?" Angeal nodded "The twins say he has about a week at the most, so tomarrow is to soon so the day after tomorrow we will strike. No matter what." Every one in the room nodded. "And you Angeal...talk to Kenage about another weapon, shes the one with black hair near the river" he nodded walking out with Kyara.

"I'm going to go check on Zack ok? You go get that weapon" he sighed looking at the small village as Kyara ran back to her house. He had left Zack's sword behind along time ago when it became to hard to carry with the Buster Sword. He really hated using his sword so he told Kyara who got some help. Walking to the given direction Estrella gave him. He reached the river looking up and down it he spotted the black haired girl.

"Are you Kenage?" he asked approaching her. She looked up at him one brown eye one dark blue.

"Yeah? Oh your that guy with the kid Zack. Angeal was it?" he nodded she held out her hand "as you already know I'm Kenage. Materia Death Ice" He nodded shaking her hand.

"So everyone has partners right?" she nodded, he was curious. "Care to explain"

She nodded "sure it takes awhile anyway to get to the weapons shed." he nodded following her out of the village. "So Tai and Kyara. Raika and Estrella and Elfe and Eian are all partners. They work, live, and fight together. It isn't really set up its just how we were in the labs. The cages held two people each." he nodded.

"So whose yours?" She turned to him blinking.

"Datilla you will meet him soon. Were different, our team is three people Aisu is only a child and her partner died while escaping so she lives with us" he nodded. "So you and Zack are like partners"

"No hes my student I'm training him to reach 1st class. His dream is to be a hero and I'm just helping him along the way" he said she looked at him.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here. I know Midgar is at least 8 hours drive away from here"

"Mission, we just happened to pick the wrong drivers, ones who wanted you dead and then ShinRa" she huffed then blinked stopping a little girl looking only to be 14 ran towards them.

"Aisu?" the little girl stopped in front of her panting.

"ImreallysorryKenagereallyreallyiwasgettingfoodfo-"

"Whoa whoa slow down there Aisu. Its ok Datilla is waiting for you back at the village. Wait for me there ok? I have to go do something" the little girl nodded her neon blue eye flashing in the moonlight then returning to its brown. She froze noticing Angeal before running off again.

"You scared her" she laughed after another few minutes of silent walking they made it to a large old shed. "So this is it, stuff we manged to gather over the past years, find what suits you" she slide open the door revealing about a hundred or more weapons. He grabbed the first sword he knew would work. Standard issue ShinRa solider sword.

"Surprisingly easy" She muttered. "Ah well come on we have to get back to the village" Angeal nodded following her back.

XxXxXxX

Kyara jumped when Angeal walked in then relaxed. "His condition hasn't changed before you ask and no he hasn't moved" he sighed sitting in the chair by Zack's bed.

"We have to plan and prepare tomorrow so don't stay up to late" she said giving him a nod then leaving. He turned back to Zack taking his pale hand in his own.

"Don't die on me. Make it until I can find you a cure...just two more days..."

XxXxX

Angeal yawned stretching as he looked over the village the next day. Sudden a thought hit him.

ShinRa did this to all these people. Took them from there lives and made them suffer. Yet they helped him and Zack and helped save there lives. It was weird.

"HEY! There on the move!" Regen, or David as he learned yelled running into the village. "The enemy is coming here!"

XxXxX

Plan to update tomorrow if I'm not stressed XD

Ok so the thing that happened. I fell down my stairs broke my laptop got injured yadayada. DX

so I lost everything. Yeah I know I updated Nine Lives the 20th thats cause I already had the chapter done and on another computer.

It hurt to. I injured my arms and stuff. AND theres a larger reason. I was going to a cosplay party and putting in my contacts. And I took them out and didn't wash my hands. I got a rash on my hands to next day. I touched something I was allergic to. Then my eye.

I am like blind in my left eye for the next week. DX

-Ringo


End file.
